Everything That Glitters
by LovelySesshy4ever
Summary: Inuyasha has loved Sesshomaru for a long time & finally gets the chance to make love to him. In morning they of have arguement & Inuyasha says some harsh things. Sesshomaru meets Naraku and is raped & pregnant. Inuyasha finds out. Who's the father?
1. Alone With Your Heart

This is my first story so bare with me hear

Title: Fatal Attraction

Pairings: Inuyasha/ Shesshomaru (Shesshomaru will be uke the submissive in the relationship)

Rating: M for language and slash

Summary: Inuyasha finally gets Sesshomaru alone and makes love to him. Come the next morning a fight starts and Inuyasha says some hurtful things. Naraku takes Sesshomaru's vulnerability to his advantage and rapes him. Inuyasha finds out and rushes to Sesshomaru's side, but who's the father?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did things would definitely evolve around Sesshomaru

Chapter One: Alone With Your Heart

Inuyasha sighed and sat back against the thickness of the tree trunk he had been sealed to before. He closed his eyes and let his guard down. It was best at this time of the week. Kagome would leave for home to catch up on her work. Sango would go back to her village to visit the grave sights of her family, and Miroku would accompany her; half in an attempt to consol her and half in hopes that he would get laid. Shippou had gone back to Kaede's to help her with her usual work, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts.

He thought over all the things that had happened recently. They had found a large amount of jewel shards, but had not heard from Naraku. They had come face to face with a demon named Kai and he had claimed to know the hearts secret desire. Kagome had dragged him to Kai's ritual, which apparently gave him his most powerful powers, in hopes to find out if she was in his heart. He didn't want to tell her it wasn't her who held his heart for fear that she would leave without completing her task. It sounded selfish, but it was the truth. Luckily Kai turned out to be a fake and he escaped a sure punishment of sit commands.

However, Kai's supposed power did make him realize what he had tried to cover up. He was in love with Sesshomaru. He groaned at the thought of his brother. Sesshomaru was beautiful in ways that no one had the right to be beautiful in. He always managed to take Inuyasha's breath away. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt eyes on him. He growled in annoyance when he saw the red haired black eyed demon standing a few feet away from him. "What the hell do you want Kai?" Kai chuckled. "What? I don't get a welcome hug." Inuyasha closed his eyes again, knowing that he was not in danger. "Why are you here? Trying to find some other group of defenseless travelers to fool?" Kai smiled. "Inuyasha I came here to visit you."

That caught Inuyasha's attention. "Why?" Kai walked up to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. "You of all people should have sensed my power Inuyasha. Surely you know that I indeed do have spiritual powers." Inuyasha drew back in shock. That was an insult to him. Surely this demon did not think that he was too dumb to realize that he was a demon. "_Of course_ I know that. But just because you are a demon doesn't mean you _really_ have the abilities that you say you do. I'm not as dumb as I look."

Kai looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes. Then he started to laugh hysterically. Inuyasha frowned. This demon was insane. "What the _hell_ are you laughing at?" Kai laughed again before quieting down. "I _know_ that you are intelligent Inuyasha. You are, after all, the great Inutashio's son. I just mean that I do have the abilities I claimed I had." Inuyasha frowned again. "Then why did you pretend to not know a damn thing about 'reading the hearts deepest desire' when Kagome and I visited you?"

Kai smiled softly. "You didn't want to jeopardize your friendship with her by me telling her where your heart truly lies. You don't love her with the same deep emotion that she holds for you. There is someone else who has these emotions." Inuyasha grunted. It was true after all. "It really isn't a bright idea to keep stringing her along Inuyasha," Kai said, noting how shocked Inuyasha seemed with his knowledge of these things. "She really is a great girl, and it isn't fair that you waste her time when it is your brother you wish to have." Inuyasha stiffened at hearing this. "I don't mean to. I-I-I just don't want to hurt her like I did Kikyou…."

Kai sighed. "What happened was not your fault Inuyasha. Things happen, but it is time to move on. Let your heart take control Inuyasha, and let Kagome's free. Believe it or not, you're not the only one she loves. It seems a wolf demon, Kouga I believe, also has a space in her heart. Let them have there happiness." Inuyasha nodded, but one small doubt was still in his head. "Don't worry about Sesshomaru," Kai said. "Don't be so quick to think that only you have these feelings."

Kai stood up suddenly, startling Inuyasha into a standing position. "Well I have business to attend to and an old friend to go and visit. Remember to tell Kagome the truth. The quicker you get it over with, the less guilty you will feel in the end." Just as quickly as he appeared, Kai disappeared, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts and his heart once again.

TBC

Tell me what you guess think.


	2. Friendly Encounter with Kai

Like I said this is my first story so be patient with me. I'm going to try to finish this as quick as possible.

Title: Everything That Glitters (Incase you are wondering, I did change the title from Fatal Attraction. This new title has more meaning, and the title will be explained later in the story.

Summary: Inuyasha has loved Sesshomaru for years, but could never tell him. Until one day he finally gets to make love to him. The next morning they have a argument and Inuyasha says some harsh things. Naraku, who has had his eyes on Sesshomaru since their first encounter, takes advantage of Sesshomaru's hurt heart, and rapes him. Sesshomaru is pregnant, but who is the father?

Pairings: Inuyasha/ Sesshomaru (Sesshomaru will be uke, or the "submissive" one in the relationship)

Rating: M for violence, language, and slash

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do, however, own Kai (whom I made up in this story)

Chapter 2: A Friendly Encounter with Kai

Sesshomaru groaned in frustration. He held his head in his hands and exhaled. This was the worst part of the week for him. He was up to his neck with work. He had scrolls and invitations from and for the other Lords scattered upon his desk. Jaken had been whining all morning about how ride Rin was, and he had visitors on their way for dinner. He stood up and stretched, having sat down for hours trying to clean the mess that was his studies. He took one last look at the room and sighed. He wouldn't be able to concentrate in here with such a mess. He called a servant and ordered her to stack the papers in a neat manner. He left his office and headed to his balcony. The guest would start to arrive soon, and he was not in the mood to make small talk with them.

"So this is how the great Sesshomaru spends his time?" Sesshomaru smiled to himself when he heard that voice. "Kai, what brings you here? I don't remember sending you a invitation." Kai chuckled and nodded his head. "True, but since when do I ever care about such small things. Its so easy to sneak in with hundreds of guest every where."

Sesshomaru turned to face Kai, and had to close his eyes for a minute. Kai was just as beautiful as he had ever been. "So what have you been doing Kai? Still invading people minds?" Kai moved toward Sesshomaru with a small smile on his lips. "I do make a living off of doing so. And right now I think I know what you are thinking." Sesshomaru raised a elegant eyebrow. "You want me Sesshomaru. Do you not?" Sesshomaru groaned. "You are the mind reader. The seer of hearts. You tell me." Kai leaned down (Kai is taller and slightly more built than Sesshomaru, but he is by no means stronger.) and brushed his lips against Sesshomaru's soft red ones. When he pulled back he smiled. "I see how much you want me….I also see how much more you want your brother." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Kai, lets not get in to that right now. I have a banquet to host. I don't need my mind poisoned by thoughts of Inuyasha." Kai kissed Sesshomaru's neck. "I talked to him you know." This caught Sesshomaru's attention. He had been so busy lately that he hadn't had time to pay a visit to his brother. "And?" he asked, the curiosity obvious in his voice. "You are not the only one with such feelings." Kai sucked Sesshomaru's weak spot, savoring the taste of Sesshomaru's sweet skin. Never had he tasted such s delicious flavor. Like ripe strawberries and whipped cream. Sesshomaru moaned. "And what of his human friend. The priestess?" Kai pulled Sesshomaru closer to him. "He, unfortunately for her, only has eyes for his big brother."

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kai and nodded. "Perhaps I will talk to him. But first I would like to introduce you to the most beautiful soul under the sky." Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's slim waist. "Of course love," he said then whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, "Then maybe we can rekindle what time has tried to destroy." Sesshomaru shuddered and nodded. He led Kai to a room, next to his. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Kai walked in he room and stopped short when he saw the human girl laying in the bed. "Sesshomaru." "I know that it isn't like me to befriend a child, let alone a human child. But she is so sweet. The best thing that ever happened to me." Kai nodded. "I got so lonely Kai. I just wanted someone to love me. She was my blessing, and now she is my own." Kai smiled. Sesshomaru had always been a deep thinker and a poet. He was one of the most intelligent demons Kai had ever seen. "She is quite a beauty. You will have great difficulty keeping the young boys away. Human and demon alike." Sesshomaru nodded.

He turned and led Kai back to his own room. Kai entered and smiled. Sesshomaru's room was exactly as he had remembered. Red and gold covered the walls and drapes. Dark blue and crème colored carpet covered the floor. The bed was decorated with dark red, deep gold, and silky white sheets and pillows. "No matter how many times I see your room, I'm always fascinated by it." Sesshomaru smiled. "I wonder do the sheets still feel the same as last time." Sesshomaru laughed, and Kai smiled. It had been years since he heard that laugh, and he missed it. 'Inuyasha better please my Sesshomaru. Kami knows that he is one in a billion.' "Would you like to find out?" Kai nodded excitedly. Sesshomaru moved toward the bed and paused. He slowly began to take off his top, sliding it over his shoulders first and exposing his silky pale skin. Kai drew closer, and pushed Sesshomaru down on the bed. Kai began to kiss Sesshomaru's neck. However, and much to their disappointment, a servant knocked on the door. "Mi'lord. The guests have started to arrive." Sesshomaru growled and nodded.

Kai sat up. The sadness and disappointed apparent in his eyes. He had wanted to take Sesshomaru so bad. Sesshomaru noticed the look and smiled. "Later Kai. I promise you." The two of them got up and left the room. Kai grabbed Sesshomaru's forearm. "Later. I'll be back later." Sesshomaru nodded and watched as Kai disappeared from in front of him. He slowly dragged to the ballroom and prepared himself to be bored to death.


	3. The Sisters of Kai & the Wish of Kagura

The lady is back. To all my readers who might be wondering who Kai is:

Kai is a Spiritual Demon. He can see into the mind, heart soul, etc. He is a playful person and he really doesn't have any huge power sources, but he ISN'T weak either.

Kai and Sesshomaru(incase you couldn't tell) had a close relationship once upon a time, but then Kai disappeared (details will be included later on in the story) Kai knew Sesshomaru when they were both little, but Kai is the oldest and was dominant in the relationship

Kai still has deep feelings for Sesshomaru and is only allowing Inuyasha to have him because Sesshomaru loves him. He may be Sesshomaru's mate in another story, but not in this one. However, there will be sexual encounters with the two of them

Title: Everything That Glitters

Pairings: Inuyasha/ Sesshomaru (Sesshomaru is still uke)

Rating: M for language and slash

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha just Kai and his sisters (who will be introduced in this chapter)

Summary: Inuyasha has loved Sesshomaru for years, but could never tell him. Until one day he finally gets to make love to him. The next morning they have an argument and Inuyasha says some harsh things. Naraku, who has had his eyes on Sesshomaru since their first encounter, takes advantage of Sesshomaru's hurt heart, and rapes him. Sesshomaru is pregnant, but who is the father?

Chapter 3: The Sisters of Kai and the Wish of Kagura

Kagome huffed yet again, in hopes of getting Inuyasha's attention. She had been back for five days, and he had hardly said three words to her. He didn't even complain about her whining when she got tired. She finally couldn't take it anymore. "INUYASHA SIT!" Inuyasha went hurdling into the ground. He jumped up with fire in his eyes. "What. The. HELL. Was that for?" Kagome crossed her arms. "You've been acting so strange lately. You deserved it." Inuyasha growled. "I just want to be alone." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't be a big baby Inuyasha. You're acting like Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "What the hell does that mean?" Kagome stomped her foot. "You're acting spoiled and evil." Inuyasha raced up to her, the anger in his eyes obvious. Before she could blink, he had her pinned to a tree. "I ask for a little me time, and you go and blow everything out of proportion. I am NOT acting spoiled and Sesshomaru is not spoiled either. So take IT BACK." Tears started to leak out of Kagome's eyes and she whimpered. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?" He blinked twice and let her go. "Oh Kagome. I'm sorry. I… I'm just on edge. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and …" Kagome nodded. Inuyasha needed her to be strong, and she couldn't do that if she was crying all the time. She eased her arms around Inuyasha, holding him close. "It's alright Inuyasha. I understand. Just talk to us though. We need to know what's going on so we can help." Inuyasha nodded, and then went stiff. Kagome noticed and frowned. "What is it Inuyasha?" "Naraku!" Inuyasha stood up straight and looked toward the thickest part of the forest. A image began to edge its way through the thick maze of branches and into the clearing, where Inuyasha and the gang were standing. Instead of the usual baboon pelt that Naraku wore, Kagura emerged from the darkness.

Inuyasha instantly put his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to attack if she tried anything. "Don't be alarmed Inuyasha. I'm only here to deliver a message to you." Inuyasha growled not sure if he should believe her. "What is it that you want Kagura?" Miroku asked with his hand on the beads on his hand. "I only wish to tell you that Naraku has come up with a compromise." Inuyasha relaxed a little, but kept his guard up. "What is it that Naraku wants from us." "He is willing to give all the jewel shards in his possession for only one thing in return." Kagome perked up at hearing this. She was tired of going on and on looking for the jewel shards, and if Naraku gave them his jewel fragments, the jewel would be complete, and Inuyasha could be human. "What does he want in return?" she asked eagerly. "Simply. He just wants your brother Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Why the hell does he want him?" Kagura shook her head slowly. "Since the first time that Naraku saw your brother, he has been obsessed with him. He has tried to absorb him, kidnap him, and even mate him. But everything has failed. It seems that Naraku's demon half has feelings for men, while his human heart lusts after women." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "What do you think Inuyasha. It seems fair." Inuyasha frowned. "WHAT!?!? You want me to trade my brother for jewel shards?"

Kagome huffed. "Really Inuyasha? What is the big deal? Sesshomaru has been a jerk the entire time I've known him. Plus if we complete the jewel shard youcan be human." Inuyasha grunted. "who said I wanted to be human. I told you from the beginning Iwant to be what I should have been born as. Besides, I don't own Sesshomaru. How the hell am I supposed to give him to Naraku?" Kagura cut Kagome off, before she could continue the argument. "If I may suggest something." All eyes turned to her. "Well?" "Naraku, with no doubt, wants to mate Sessomaru because of Sesshomaru's rare and unusual abilities. If someone were to mate Sesshomaru before Naraku, Naraku's hope to gain power will be lost. You must do it soon. Naraku's weakest day is coming soon, and he wants Sesshomaru now." Sango frowned. "Why are you helping us." Kagura smirked. "If I wish to be free from Naraku's clutches, I must find some way to defeat him. Since Sesshomaru has no intention on freeing me, you, Inuyasha, are my next hope." Inuyasha frowned and Kagura pulled a feather from her hair. "I will tell Naraku that you wish to make arrangements for this in three days. You must find a mate for Sesshomaru by then or Naraku will be undefeatable." She flew of towards the north without looking back, leaving the group of five standing in the middle of the forest. Shippou jumped down from Kirara's back. "Do you think we should trust her? This could be a trap." Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "True, Shippou, but what other leads do we have. Until this point, we weren't even sure that Naraku still remembered us." Inuyasha grunted. "I'm not giving that bastard my brother. Besides, how the hell are you going to be sure that when we fork Sesshomaru over, Naraku want just kill us all?" "He has a point," Sango agreed.

"But it is even harder to convince Sesshomaru to mate," Kagome said, trying to persuade them all that getting rid of Sesshomaru would put a cease to their problems. "Not entirely," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "Sesshomaru's mating cycle is coming in about another day. If I can convince him to mate, then we can destroy Naraku. Besides, Kagome," he said bitterly, "Once he mates Sesshomaru, he will be unstoppable. Sure he may not need the jewel shard anymore, but who's to say he won't kill us just for fun."

Suddenly the sky got darker. The sun disappeared completely, and dark gray clouds lined the sky. Three streaks of lightening struck down in front of the group. "What the hell?" Inuyasha asked. Three girls appeared before them. "Who are you?" Shippou asked. One stepped forward. "we are the Omega Sisters, and we are looking for our brother, Kai.

Dun Dun Dun…..

TBC

Review..tell me what you think.


	4. Kai's Dark Past Comes to Light

Well I'm back

Well I'm back. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, but I'm back now. You know, I think that this is the furthest I've ever gotten in a story. You guys are really sweet with the review and all but I do have one small request.

Would you rather hear a story about:

Sesshomaru and Naraku: were Sesshy is the seme

Naraku and Sesshomaru: were Sesshy is the uke

Sesshomaru and Kai: Were Sesshy is the uke

Sesshomaru and Sango: self explanatory

Sesshomaru and Kagome: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW

Sesshomaru and Koga: It could happen

Sesshomaru and Kagura: Again self explanatory

Sesshomaru and Fictional character: Character of your choice, but you have to make him or her (ewe eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww). You can decide if you want to make up the information yourself or I can do it. But I will need a name.)

Title: Everything That Glitters (the name will make sense later)

Rating: M for language and slash

Pairings: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (Sesshomaru will be uke)

Inuyasha almost fell over.

"Kai's sisters?"

The one with blood red hair, who had stepped forward earlier nodded.

"I am Kumiko. I am the leader of the Spirit Realm,**Saishuu Anseiji Yochi (final resting place). They are my sisters. The one with the blue hair is Kaya. She is the last of the kusabana. And the one with the black hair is Akemi, the very last daughter of the keimei."**

**Inuyasha nodded. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you think ****_we_**** know where he is?"**

Akemi spoke this time. "Kai's scent lies heavy upon you dog demon."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "What is she talking about? You haven't seen Kai in weeks."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well you see, I kinda ran into him a yesterday. Well actually he came looking for me."

Kagome growled. "Why didn't you say anything about it? Don't you think we deserve to know?"

The vein on Inuyasha's temple throbbed. "Well damn it all to hell! I ain't gotta tell you everything that happens in my life."

"Oh yes you do."

"Okay then fine. Let's see. Well, this morning I woke up really hungry with a craving for ramen. Then I took off all my clothes and took a bath in the stream we stopped at, but I changed my mind. Oh yeah, I took a leak around 5-"

"Inuyasha, you know what I mean. Didn't you think that it was important for us to know that? Kai could be working with Naraku for all we know. He didn't even tell the truth about that 'read the hearts deepest desires' crap."

"I know my brother's a bit of a joker, but believe me, Kai is by no means a demon without that power. It is a gift that Kami himself blessed him with. Do you have any idea where Kai might have gone Inuyasha? Our time is running out. The dark one's plan is starting to rear its head."

"He said something about going to see an old friend."

"Of course!" Kaya exclaimed, "I'd bet he went to see Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's name wasn't the one he had expected.

"Kai and the moon demon had quite a close relationship in Kai's earlier years. From what I understand, Sesshomaru was suppose to become Kai's mate, but the **Saishuu Anseiji Yochi ruler, Nokantu, prevented it from coming true by taking Kai back to his home and training him there for over a thousand years."**

**"I don't get it," Kagome said, scratching her head.**

**"Nokantu had been in love with Sesshomaru, but your father never allowed him to take Sesshomaru as his own. So he took Kai away instead."**

**"So Kai and Sesshomaru almost mated? Do you know what this mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked excitement edged in her voice.**

**"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Inuyasha asked, trying hard to grasp the fact that his brother, his love, almost had been someone else's. **

"It means Sesshomaru won't be entirely difficult to mate. All we would have to do is get the two of them to mate each other, and then we are all out of the clear." Kagome pressed on.

"No!" Inuyasha, Akemi, Kaya, and Kumiko all said together.

"Why not?" Kagome asked angrily.

"No offense Kagome, but your reasons for forcing together a mating bond is not solid enough to risk four lives," Kumiko said firmly.

"Risk four lives?" Shippou asked, scratching his head.

"You see when two demons come together, especially two male demons, a firm bond has to be intact. If one is not totally in love with the other, both will die. With male demons of higher class, it is particularly dangerous because mating bonds are formed with blood ties. If one does not love the other or if one lusts for another person, both the demons and the family of the demons will cease to exist. Demon mating bonds take years to form, even with two mates-to-be that got separated. Rushing into a forced mating bond will only cause unnecessary deaths. That is why it takes demons so much longer to find a mate. Unlike human marriage, were the two can split if they choose, mating bonds are forever and one slight change in feelings could kill an entire species or race," Sango explained.

"So if they don't love each other, not only will they die, but they would be taking Inuyasha and you three with them?" Kagome asked.

Kumiko nodded. "Unfortunately, this is correct. I wish that all mating bonds were simple as human marriage, but it isn't. Kai and Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to mate successfully after all these years."

"You're leaving out some very important details." Inuyasha stated.

"What?" Kaya asked.

"Sesshomaru has a very special gift. One that can only be told to a select few can ever know about. If it gets out, Sesshomaru may be the new target of far more than Naraku, Kai, and **Nokantu," Inuyasha said in a low voice.**

**"What is it?" Everyone asked.**

**"I don't know if I should tell you!" Inuyasha half screamed. "One of you could be a traitor," he said humorously.**

**"TELL US NOW!!" They all shouted.**

**"Okay, okay. I'll tell you!" Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru is a God, well Goddess. Or both."**

**"Wait what?" Kagome asked**

"Well I guess I'd have to start from the very beginning."

"We all have time to spare, seeing how Kai is about waist deep in pranks." Kaya said.

"Fine! Well to start off, Sesshomaru's mother is the Goddess of the moon. His tale goes back to the Greek and Roman times…"

TO BE CONTINUED

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil. Any way sorry for the delay. PC was down.


End file.
